Meownic's Epic Gaming Adventure
by forestpp
Summary: "It's good enough!" (no) - Meownic the Space Cat goes on an adventure through smash bros land to save her friends and defeat Donkey the Monkey
1. Prologue: The War Begins

Within the dark space between galaxies is a distant planet called Norfair. After a dispute about the best way to play their favorite sport turned into an all-out war, the inhabitants of the land created two kingdoms: Skyworld, home of the Forward Aerialers and casual fighters, and Final Destination, home of the Flat Norfairians and competitive fighters.

Five hours into the war, and Skyworld sends out their strongest team of fighters, consisting of Fox, Sgt. bird, Lucario, the Duck Hunt Duo, and Meownic. They are all very good at being inside a spaceship and also fighting yeah that. But then, riding on top of a UFO, Harambe the Donkey attacked. Everyonw jumped ship to fight him. first came Fox who was abducted by the spaceship. then Lucario was spiked. Then duck hunt duo was spiked. Then sgt. bird was spiked. Meownic came last and beat him up. He then turned everyone evil excdept for Meownic, who then ended up in the mushroom kingdom world land.

In the mushroom kingdom world land, Meownic was terribly injured when he met King Dedede, King of the King of the Kingdom King. They fought and Meownic lost and was abducted by an alien race named the Nabbits. And that is how the journey begans


	2. Chapter 1: Unidentified Flying Object

Darkness. Darkness was all Meownic could see. Then she could see more. It was a nicely furnished prison cell. She looked out the window and saw that she was in space. "How did this happen," she asked herself. Then she remembered.

*flashback to getting beaten up by a penguin and then getting trapped in a bag*

Meownic then noticed that the cell door was open. "Well thats nice," she said, leaving the room. Before she could exit, however, a mysterious purple rabbit appeared. "My name is Nabbit," they said, "and I was the one who brought you up here." "How could you possibly do that?", asked Meownic. Nabbit simply responded with the line "black magic". Then the room went dark and Meownic was trapped in a bag again.

Darkness. Again. Meownic was in a dark room of darkness. Then she turned the light on. She was tied up and inside a bag. "This is the execution room", Nabbit said. Hundreds of Nabbits stood around her. She had nowhere to go. But then, a mysterious mushroom-headed figure appeared out of thin air holding a sword. "THIS IS FOR STEALING THE STUFF FROM MY SHOP!", he said, flailing his sword around recklessly. All the Nabbits either ran away or were killed. Meownic was freed and managed to escape from the mysterious being.

Meownic escaped to the top of the UFO. She activated her special "ORIGINAL CHARACTER" power, which allowed her to breathe in space. She had no way off. Then, from the shadows, Ganondorf, one of Meownic's old friends, appeared.

"Ganon! I'm so glad you're back!", Meownic said, excited. However, Ganondorf did not seem to listen. "DESTROY", they said, charging at Meownic. An exciting fight began. The two kept trading blows, until eventually, Meownic ended up off the edge. Ganondorf went offstage, hitting her further under. Meownic then noticed something: a tractor beam under the ship. It seemed to be a decorational solid surface. Reacting quickly, she flew towards it, teched on the wall, and used her "ORIGINAL CHARACTER WALL CLING" ability. However, this proved pointless, as Ganondorf came under and ganoncided.

Both down to their last stocks, they kept going at it. Ganondorf was about to land the final Warlock Punch when suddenly, the mushroom-headed man appeared. He ran up and sliced Ganondorf in half, turning him into a trophy. He then threw Ganon overboard. The mysterious sword master attempted to do the same to Meownic, but she managed to dodge. As she evaded the attack, she accidentally fell off the ship, landing on a mysterious new planet.

 **I think I'm supposed to say this: Smash belongs to Nintendo. Meownic is my original character so they belong to me. IF YOU STEAL I WILL SUE YOU FOR A MILION DOLLAR**


	3. Chapter 2: A New Planet

Last time on the best Sonic fanfiction on earth 2019, Meownic was abducted by nabbits and then a mysterious man came and killed them and defeated Ganondorf and now Meownic is on an alien planet

Brightness. It's a sunny day. Meownic had landed on the planet known as Pikminland. She was not safe for long, as a rocket was on a crash course with the planet. It was a pink rocket. It crashed, and the area exploded. However, against all odds, a figure emerged from the wreckage. A short astronaut.

"So we meet again, Meownic."

Meownic recognized him immediately as a skilled pilot of Final Destination. "Why are you here, Olimar?", she asked. "Well, I live on this planet, but since I kinda blew up my house after crashing at that speed, I think I'll just beat you up instead.", said Olimar in reply.

"Ehhhh... no" said Meownic, and they fought. Olimar had no skill in land combat and was quickly dealt with. However, a strange flower-like being appeared. Soon came hundreds of others. "Get that cat!", Olimar said, and they all obeyed, grabbing her and throwing her off a cliff.

Meownic fell for a couple seconds before landing in the drug store of a small town. She was then brought to the mayor, who happened to be shopping there, by the police. The mayor was annoyed by her and got an axe, challenging her to a duel on the roof.

On the roof, they began to fight. The mayor, named Villager, began firing a barrage of gyroid mini-nukes. Meownic dodged them with her super-fast speed before countering with a spin dash. As she approached, the mayor caught her with a net and flung her off the roof. Meownic landed in the drug store through an open window, stole the seven Chaos Emeralds, and jumped back to the roof.

"With these seven emeralds, I can go Super!" said Meownic. Villager responded with silence. She began to go super, but Villager pocketed the emeralds, going super himself. Meownic got the emeralds back and went super, turning this into the most epic battle ever. They both charged up beams of light. Meownic's managed to overpower Villager, sending him to the skies. Meownic then went to the beach

 **NINTENDO MADE SMASH**  
 **I MADE MEOWNIC**  
 **DO NOT STEAL**  
 **I HAVE REGRETS**  
 **SAVE ME**  
 **PLEASE**


	4. Chapter 3: Well That Aint Good

Meownic went to the beach. It was beach. There was a person. It was a king. It was a Dedede. It was... a king dedede.

"You again?" said Meownic, before getting hit with a hammer. "Dededie", said the king. "NO", said Meownic, throwing a spring at Dedede and then spindashing him. Aaaaaahhhhhh. Dedede was being defeated when suddenly he wasn't. Then he was. "DEDEDIE, he said" said Meownic, who was currently dededying.

But then Dedede got a bigger hammer and used it to send Meownic flying away. "Dededie", said Dedede, before floating away. Meanwhile, Meownic sunk into the ocean.

Meownic washed up on the shore of an island. There was a Yoshi at the shore. "Hi" said Yoshi. "hi" said Meownic. "here is an abandoned house go live there", said Yoshi. Inside the house is another house. Meownic likes the house, but she leaves to go thank Yoshi. "I'm so happy you're enjoying the house", said Yoshi. "Feel free to stay as long as y-", they continued before being crushed by a fire hydrant.

"OMG", Meownic said out loud. Then Pac-Man appeared. "I wanted apples but the store was closed and I wanted to get apples here but Yoshi didn't like me stealing the apples so I had to kill him and now I'll go eat apples." said pacman. Meownic then threw Pac-Man off a cliff and dropped a fire hydrant on him before going to play some more random matches so I can figure out what the next chapter will be.


	5. Chapter 4: An Old Ally

Meownic, mourning the loss of Yoshi, walked through the Woods of Tears, Sadness, and Endless Pain. "I feel edgy," she said while being edgy. She saw another village in the distance. Meownic went to the village, only to be cornered by a group of foxes. "We are going to knock you out and throw you in jail so while you're asleep your dreams can do some foreshadowing", they said, before attacking in unison, knocking Meownic out.

 _"brawl has been announced will i get in maybe maybe not"_

"WAKE UP", said a fox, waking Meownic up. "We need to take you to our leader.", they said. Meownic joined them and they arrived at the throne room where the leader was. However, to Meownic's surprise, the leader was her best friend, Fox from Star Fox. "Hahaha, I am edgy now", said Fox, before grabbing a gun. "Harambe must have controlled him", Meownic thought to herself. She attempted to reason with Fox, but they ended up fighting.

Meownic was winning after a fight scene happened when she noticed a switch in the room that could maybe make fox not be evil. "YAY". She pressed it and it worked. Fox then joined Meownic on her adventure to defeat Harambe the Donkey.

Then Meownic met Dedede, the most common cause of dededeath on the island. Meownic beat him up and won while on top of a castle for some reason. Fox watched from the distance, not caring enough to do anything. Then they continued on.


	6. Chapter 5: Top 10 Anime Betrayals

Meownic was having a nap in her house at Yoshi's Island. Fox was there reading a book about Melee that he wrote where his self-insert was the main character. Meownic woke up, realized that Fox was reading his own glorified fanfiction, and instanty ripped the book into shreds, threw the pieces at Fox, and ran out of the building.

Suddenly, a Yoshi appeared wearing a fancy outfit and riding in a limousine. Several other Yoshi followed. "We are the Yoshi mafia.", said the leader. "We saw the Mafia City bandwagon and hopped on to try to make some money. Now join us or die."

Fox showed up and instantly joined them, climbing on a Yoshi's back and pulling out his laser gun. "Prepare to die.", he said, pointing it at Meownic. Meownic responded by pulling out her own gun. She then tried to shoot Fox, but accidentally hit the Yoshi instead.

they died

The Yoshi got depression and ran for their lives, with Fox following. Meownic ran and got in a car and drove halfway up Mount Everest before falling in a hole. Inside the hole there was a shadow moving around. Meownic approached it only to find that it was Lucario trying to look mysterious by making painting themself like a shadow.

"hi meownic", Lucario said. "Hi there Lucario" said meownic. "IVE BEEN STUCK HERE FOR AGES" screamed Lucario quietly. Meownic ran out of the hole, and Lucario teleported away somehow despite being stuck there.

 **copyright and stuff**


	7. Chapter 6: Bird

Meownic escaped the cave and saw Lucario, who was standing at the peak of the mountain looking cool. Lucario fell and had to get medical attention, so Meownic and him went to the hospital.

The only person working there was Dr. Mario, who's only medical skill was treating the common cold. Meownic was annoyed until Dr. Luigi appeared, misfiring Dr. Mario out of the building. "Hello there, sorry that my brother is terrible at being a doctor, he's amazing at wrestling and flying a plane however", said Dr. Luigi. He then fixed Lucario with his magic powers before leaving.

Meownic and Lucario left, but then King Dedede attacked. "I must regain my family's honor.", said Dedede while swinging his hammer around violently. Meownic ran for her life while Lucario stayed and got shot into the sky. Meownic ended up in a cave and mined diamonds while playing Mine Diamonds with her airpods. A creeper suddenly appeared, and Meownic was forced to run away again only to find Steve Minecraft himself standing at the exit. Meownic instantly punched Steve in the face, breaking his iron helmet, and kept going.

Suddenly, Meownic saw a spaceship. She got in and flew to the sky, only to crash into a cloud and end up stuck there. However, within the clouds, there was a mysterious figure. It was Falco.

Falco instantly got up and grabbed a chunk of cloud. "I'm mind controlled now" they said, aiming the chunk of cloud at Meownic. Falco threw it. It did nothing. "What did you think it would do?" asked Meownic, extremely confused. "THIS IS WEAPONIZED CLOUD NORMALLY WHAT HAPPENED WHATEVER ILL TAKE YOU TO MY LEADER AND YOU WILL DIE" said Falco calmly. "no" said meownic

Falco grabbed Meownic by the foot and dragged her into a house. There was a bird inside. It was a bird. "I got the meownic" said Falco. The bird didn't care and flew away. Falco felt dead. Their ruler didn't care, and the mind control weared off. The bird didn't have mind control powers, but it instead was Olimar's fault. Meownic was annoyed and left in her spaceship with Falco holding onto the back. The ship was broken and they crashed. There was someone there.

 **cliffhangers are fun right**

 **people own the stuff that they own**


	8. Chapter 7: Familiar Faces

As Meownic got up from the wreckage of the plane, she saw a mysterious figure that looks like Falco. She went up to it only to find that it was actually Sgt. Bird all along. Meownic turned around and remembered that Falco wasn't her teammate and it was Sgt. Bird and that I just forgot my own plot. Meownic attacked Falco, who ran away.

"Greetings, Meownic." said Sgt. Bird, looking professional. "We need to defeat Harambe, but since all your friends are stupid, I see you haven't made much progress. Shall I assist?" they said formally. "Yes" said Meownic. They left to go fight Olimar because Olimar is evil and is trying to make bird birds go extinct which is very not nice.

Olimar was at the Garden of Hope where no hope existed. Meownic, realizing that he was literally the size of an ant, picked him up and flicked him away. Sgt. Bird was impressed and decided that they should steal his life savings, and Meownic agreed, so they did that. Suddenly, Ryu appeared, trying to fight everyone he saw. He approached Meownic and declared that they were now mortal enemies before initiating a battle against her.

Meownic quickly started off by using a Hadouken like all cats do before running up to Ryu, who quickly did the spinny thing that they do. Meownic took a lot of damage, but kept fighting, rushing up and using a Shoryuken on him. Ryu was gravely injured, but got Final Smash. He accidentally used the far-away variant, however, and he was then quickly getting killed again. Ryu was forced to run for his life.

Meownic won and was declared the champion of all fighting ever IRL. Ryu lost his job and became homeless, living off of the money collected due to the bank's terrible security. Meownic was perfectly fine with the fact that she just ruined somebody's life.

Suddenly, the Yoshis appeared. They all had a ton of eggs. All the eggs were thrown at Meownic, but actually hit Fox instead. Fox was unaffected and ran up to Meownic before using his shine. However, it did absolutely nothing. "You're not playing Melee anymore.", said Meownic, before spin-dashing Fox away. Sgt. Bird came in for the final hit, sending Fox straight for the center of the earth. The Final Fantasy VII victory theme played in the background.


	9. Chapter 8: snap

Meownic and Sgt. Bird were celebrating the fact that they just murdered Fox when suddenly Thanos appeared. "I am going to snap and smash 4 and ultimate will be delet" he said in comic sans font. He snapped his fingers and something very bad happened. Suddenly everyone was in the medieval times and the graphics looked very edgy. "This is Super Smash Brothers Brawl for the Nintendo Wii" said Thanos, before teleporting away with his epic gamer powers.

Meownic suddenly noticed that Sgt Bird was gone. Before she knew what was happening, a car appeared out of thin air. Meownic got in and drove to a nearby castle. A sign was placed next to the fortress which talked about the unimaginable horrors and terrible stuff that lied within or something like that she didn't care she just wanted to go inside for no paticular reason 

Meownic went inside and witnessed a truly horrifying sight. Everyone within the castle was a Meta Knight main. Meownic ran away as fast as possible and soon ended up at another fortress. She quickly rushed inside and found herself in a giant pit of lava. She was going to die but then suddenly a mysterious armored pidgeon appeared and saved her life.

Soon Meownic found herself in a mysterious room. "This is my throne room" said the pidgeon. "I am Emperor Pidgeon, Emperor of the Pidgeons. Us pidgeons fight every day to defeat the Meta Knights. However, we are not strong enough alone. Can you help?", he continued. "no", said Meownic.

...

REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE


	10. Chapter 9: THANOS HOUSE

Meownic began to consider this opportunity. After all, she would be very useful to the pidgeons, as she was much more powerful than the lower life-forms surrounding her. However, she decided to not do the thing. "i am going to become a duck" said Meownic with great intelligence. Emperor pidgeon didn'ot lik e this. "YOU ARE GOING TO B EDDDDDDDDElEted\" he said without pressing the backspace key. Meownic got in her car that magically appeared and drove away. But she was low on gas. And she did not know the directions to the nearest gas station. "This is why I have an electric car" she said to her Uber driver, who was in the back seat.

A Meta Knight soon appeared and was run over by a pidgeon inside of a helicopter. "You aren't'a'duc'k" Said Meownic To The Pidgeon, Who Was Inside Of A Helicopter And Just Ran Over A Meta Knight Which Appeared Soon After Meownic Said The Sentence "This Is Why I Have An Electric Car" To Her Uber Driver Who Was In The Back Seat. Meownic then jumped into a lake and began her tranfsfomramratioan into a duck. Howevers, Sgt. Bird stopped her at the last second.

"No one is tranfsfomraming on my watch!" he said with a hint of boredom. Meowonic still wanted to be a duck, but Sgt Bird did not like that. "If you tranfsfomram, it will be permanent. Why do you want to be a duck." they said. "Because I need to be purple so I can sneak into Thanos's house." Meownic questioned. "But you already are purple" "oh"

Meownic was soon trespassing on Thanos's home. "We are going to become the victory royale" Meownic said without sadness. "Wait, we completely forgot about the metal knights" whisperd Sgt. Pink Falco. They were then ambushed by two Meta Knights, named Galaxy Knight and Dim Knight. "I am going to turn you two into dead." said Galaxia Knight. "Reduce lighting" is what Dim Knight will say. Meownic began to spam Homing Attack, and quickly the knights were leaving and complaining. Galactic Knight was especially mad, due to having the trophy for best person who uses a sword in the neighbourhood.

Meownic broke Thanos roof and went inside of the house. Sgt. Bird followed, shooting projectiles at everything they didno't like. "This house is problematic. I see nothing good inside. We must complete our mission quickly, or I will have to look at this house more." the Bird said, mad at people. Thanos teleported in front of them at this moment, very angry. "HOW DARE?" he says. "IF THIS CONTINUES, I WILL SNAP my fingers.". "Do it, coward" said Meownic. Thanos snapped his fingers and 50% of the population was erased. He began to snap again, but Sgt. Bird attackedf at the pirfect time, reducing Thanos to steam. However, he still performed one ninth of a second snap, which erased an extra 5.55555555555556% of the general populace.

Meownic soon discovered that everyone she disliked was still alive by looking up who was snapped on Wikipedia. Disappointed, she picked up the Infinity Gauntlet, put it in her pocket, and left. Sgt. Bird realized that they still needed to travel back to present time, and got a map of the area. They would have to enter the Meta Knight Castle to travel to the future. To make it even worse, the largest threat to the Meta Knights, the Ice of Climbers, had been snapped. Meownic and Sgt. Bird would need to use their maximum power to escape, but they had weapons and the ability to spam neutral special. They were ready for anything.


	11. Chapter 10: fortnite dies

"I can't beleive we deleted Thanos, said Meownic, with an expression, of pure rage." said Sgt. Bird happily. "Meta Knights must b e destroyed by us."

They then went to the Meta Knight castle. Inside the meta knight castle were many meta knights, but they were strong enough to three-stock them. That only lasted for sixteen minutes before everything begun to go wrong. "Everything begin to go wrong" shouted Meownic in an interview with the Meta Knights, just before everything beginned to go wrong. "Suddenly those meta knights attacked me, and i got a paper cut" Meownic before beginning to cry. The Meta Knights were very mad about the attack, but Sgt. Bird was invincible, so it didnt matter.

Meownic, still in no pain and sobbing, made it it to the time traveler room, and you won't believe what happens next! All of a sudden, Fortnite descended from the sky with an aura of incredible power. Sgt. Bird thankfully showed up soon after and destroyed it. Fortnite was no more. As soon as they did this, Emperor Pidgeon showed up. "Fools, don't you see what you'have done?" he yelled magically. "Without Fortnite, the future will be changed irreversibly." he.

"oh no"

Meownic was in big surprise mode, trying to repair Fortnite, but the game was so broken that it was pointless... Also while she was doing this, the leader of the Meta Knights flew into the room. "You guys are going to regret something." "Meownic and Sgt. Bird regretted something soon after." That's'll teach you how to get free v-bucks, said meta knight leader, giving Meownic an idea. "What if we revive Fortnite with the power of v bux?" Sgt. Bird thought this was a great idea, but was unsure about how to get vbux. Because of this, they gave up and simply went to the future, unaware of the consequences of actions. Emperor Pidgeon and the leader of the Meta Knights followed them

When nthey go t to the future, none of them expected to find what any of them found in the future when they got to it. Tetris 99 had taken over the planet. Everything was blocks. The only way to make the timeline go back to normal would be to beat up Mr. Tetris himself. There was one slight inconveinence with that plan. "Mr. Tetris lives at the top of Tetris Mountain, but to get to him you will have to defeat Puyo itself," said Mr. Tetris before disappearing from existence. Meownic was going to experience pain, but with Sgt. Bird being alive, they felt like they could do something. Also emperor pidgeon was there and gaming.


End file.
